Side bets
by Phantomcuffs
Summary: A one-shot I wrote on 4chan's /mlp/ board. Alot of people seemed to like it so I'm leaving it here. Enjoy. Maybe if enough people like it her too i'll add on.
1. Chapter 1

All character's with the exception of OC's belong to hasbro...the bastards

Her fur stands on end as her body goes rigid. You retract your hand, a satisfied smirk across your face. She looks back at you the basket of apples on her back fall to the side spilling the last batch she was gonna bring in across the dirt path. "Did ...yall just ...slap mah flank?" Her voice a mix between disbelieving and confusion. With an even cockier grin you reach back and slap her other cheek looking her right in eye as you it. She jumps at the contact shock so clearly evident across her entire body. Then you see it, her face begins to contort and anger. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea and you inch you way backward, your smug look quickly replaced by a fearful scowl. "You...flesheyed" she takes a step."Cocky" another step."Ball brained" another. "PERVERT!" she rears back and bucks you into a bush before running off towards the barn. You sit up in the bush and groan. Twigs and leaves cover your hair face and chest. You're sure you'll be bruised in the morning as you look up to the a nearby cloud. "DASH!" you shout in anger.

Rainbow Dash flies down from the cloud. she cant look at you without bursting into fits of laughter comparable to Pinkie Pie. "Ha Ha Ha very funny, see i told you she'd be pissed" you say to the rainbow pony. " Yep you were right and a bets a bet, 50 bits it is" she says reaching under her wind and tossing at bag of bits at your feet. You pocket the money and look towards the barn. You begin to worry " You think she's gonna be ok" you mutter looking at RD. To which she replies by slaping your ass and shouting " She'll be fine" before taking off. Against your better judgement you begin walking towards the barn. You really should apologise...and it looks like its gonna rain.

Thunder booms from above as you reach the barn. Its gonna start coming down so in addition to apologizing you decide to ask to stay until the storm passes. Cautiously you peek into the barn, hoping not to be given another helping of Applejacks talents. You call her name but you get not response. Not like you can she'd hear you its started pouring now and with the combination of thunder you can barely hear your self. You creeping into the barn to decide to just try and find her. after a quick search in the first half of the barn you decide to climb up to the rafters to get a better look around. As you climb you hear muffled shuffling of hay. "She has to be nearby you think making your way up the rest of the ladder and heading towards the large bales of hay. When your directly above the bales you pear over the edge of rafters and nearly fall off at what you see

Applejack on top of a bale of hay surrounded buy by slightly taller laying on her back with her front hooves between her legs...masturbating? It's your turn to be shocked as you watch her go to town on herself. Sweat forms on her brow and she tries desperately to make herself finish. She groans in frustration as she flips over. With her face down and her flank pointing directly at you she begins to spank herself. "Uh...Anon hit me ,hit me harder" she shouts onto the hay. She pounds on the flank with one hoof while furiously rubbing her marehood with the other. You can;t rip your eyes away form her winking entrance and you pay for it. You lose your balance and and go over the ledge. landing face first onto Applejack marehood

What in tarna...Anon?!" She looks back as if she's seen a ghost. Thinking back quickly you raise you hand an give a firm slap to her now sweaty flank. She whinnies at the burst of pain and her clit begins giving you kisses on your bottom lip. So you do it again, continuously slapping her flanks as hard as you can. She buries her face back into the hay as her shouts are only muffled by the storm outside .The amount of fluids she dripping onto your chin is enough to soak a rap so you decide to keep this train rolling while the conductor is distracted. With free hand you drop your pants and in one fulid motion ram yourself inside...the wrong hole, your aim never was that good.

Her front half goes into the air as her hooves flail in the empty space in front of her. ANON!" she shrieks but once again your feeling ballsy. With one hand you force her face back into the hay as you grip her now rosy rump and begin pounding her black cherry. Within the grunts and yelps from her you think you hear pleas to stop. To which you respond by slapping her sore flank some more. Surprisingly you don't need any lube although you're sure she'll be walking funny by the end of this. Looking at her face you see a stream of tear coming out of her eyes and you begin to feel bad. That its till you she her tounge hanging out of her mouth as well "You Little Whore!" You shout. readjusting the your grip on her head you grab the base of her ponytail and pull her head up. She shrieks again as you use your grip on her hair as leverage as you continue to stretch her now bruised with one last slap you empty your sack into her colon. The hot seed forces her to climax as well spraying your legs with cum and urine

With a satisfied grunt you let go oh her hair as she falls forward in a heap of her own juices. You fall back onto a sitting position. You notice the storm has move on and the barn is now quiet. Looking over at Applejack you see she's still in La-La land as you pull your pants back up. Her anus is a light read and the results of you endeavor are now dripping out of it. You decide to leave her to collect yourself as you jump off the hay bale and walk into Big Mac who is wearing a rather pissed look on his face. "NOPE!" he shouts. And you take of desperately trying to explain what happen as he chases you out of the barn. After a few moments a flutter of wings are heard an RD lands next to AJ. "See what i tell ya" RD says smugly. AJ still dazed can only point towards her hat. With a swagger of victory RD walks over a pulls a bag of 200 bits out of it.

Never make a bet with Rainbow Dash

The End


	2. Chapter 2

You slam yourself against one of the larger trees in the apple field. You think you may have lost at least 10 lbs today. Your breath is very short and you're on the verge of hyperventilating. Then you her the slow heavy steps of a pony. You try very hard to breath silently but its simply to hard and you start coughing. This leads to a coughing fit as you hunch over eyes closed and in the fetal position. Finally you manage to chance your breath. You open your eyes and see Big Mac standing over scurry back into the tree and prepare for the worst beat down in your life. " I don't expect to see you round here anymore" Big Mac says pressing a hoof on your chest. You only nod nervously praying to a god you never believed in that you get outta this unharmed. "If I catch you round here again." Big Mac uses another hoof you buck the tree sending apples down on your head. You flinch as the constant pounding but Big Mac seems unaffected as he glares at you" You got me buddy?" he mutters. To Which you nod and quickly run down the path and out of sweet apple acres.

Back at the barn Applejack comes back to her senses as she get up, rather slowly, off the hay bale and pops her hat back on her head. "Ow ow ow ow" she whispers limping out of the barn. Her bum is a light red and she uses her tail to hide her bruised hole and flank as best she can. That had to be hooves down the most kinkiest thing she's ever done in her life. She can still feel you in her guts and the phantom tugs on the back of her head drives sends shivers up her spine; and a burning in her loins. Applejack stop just shy of the front door to the apple home to compose herself. Granny smith was a coocky old pony but she wasn't dumb. Applejack didn't wanna explain her latest romp to the wry old thing so as soon as she got the door open she was upstairs and in her room. She could skip dinner tonight.

Back across town, Anon sits on a bench reflecting on the day. You'll admit to yourself that it was fun rutting Appljack into the hay like that but your afraid you've messed a friendship. You chuckle, if Twilight knew about this you're sure she'd write to Celestia asking about what sex was, the virgin. The chuckle turns into a full laughter imagining Celestia getting that kind of letter from her most faithful student."Whats so funny Anon" RD says landing on the bench. You're smile disappears as you hunch forward."Aww dont be like that.I was what you did to AJ don't you think you were a little rough." She say smugly. You turn to her eyes wide with shock." Who's know what would happen if the others found out about this." RD continues, fake concern lacing every word. "What do you want" you mutter clearly having the losing hand in this game. RD stand on the bench and flairs her wings out "Triple or nothing you cant do it again".You fall off the bench at audacity of this mare. "Are you out of your mind her brother will kill me if he catches me on the farm again." Rolling her eye she increases the wager." Fine 500 bits says you can't get passed him, have fun with AJ and leave before you get caught." This pony had lost her flipping mind. But she knows you love a good gamble. That money could pay your rent off for the rest of the year. But is it worth a possible whopping for Big Mac...Hell Yeah "You're on, pony" You say smirking and shaking her hoof. "Great you have until tomorrow morning or I win by default" She says before taking to the skies. You pick yourself off the ground and begin walking toward your home. You have prepping to do.

Applejack" Applebloom shouts knocking on her sisters door. AJ answers the door in a huff."yes Applebloom whats wrong? She says clearly tired from the earlier events. "Well big sis me and granny is worried about ya. You missed dinner and Big Mac wont stop walking back and forth around the farmhouse. "Well sugarcube you can tell granny im just fine an as for Big Mac maybe he spotted some timber wolves in the area so you just go right on to bed." AJ say reassuring her sister."Well..ok sis iffen you're sure goodnight." Applebloom says hugging her sister and trotting off to bed. AJ closes the door and drags herself over to the window. Pushing it open she leans out and see's her big bro sitting by the entrance to the farm. AJ shakes her head and returns to her bed, leaving the window open so she can catch a breeze. The romp in the barn plays over and over in her mind as she tosses and turns. She hadn't been treated the roughly by a stallion before... they were always so fast to get their's they never made sure she got her's too. And the ones that did try to make her cum always disappoint. Not their fault tho you just have certain tastes. And Anon's the best chef. You shudder even thinking his name is making your nether tighten in anticipation of the next time...NEXT TIME?!. AJ sits up in her bed eyes wide at the thought of that beast ravaging her body again. She never felt so weak, so helpless , so used and abused, so...TURNED ON! She falls back put her pillow over face and screams. Her marehood is winking like crazy now. Especially since he paid if no attention the first time which drove her even crazier. Come morning time she was gonna find Anon give him a piece of her mind. Luckily she won't have to wait that long

Its about 2AM when You leaves your home. You're dressed in an all black 2 piece sneaking suit. on your back is a sac containing everything you think you may need. To be honest you think this is very exciting. You had to convince yourself that AJ was really into it the last time you did what you're going to do to her again. You move silently across Ponyville toward the farm. It only about and hour later when you reach the entrance to the farm and your first snag. Big Mac is sitting on the porch wide eyed and scanning the area Although you weren't sutpid enough to just walk through the front door , in order to get to AJ's window you have to walk directly in front of the house. Then you see it. Winona's dog house. Taking your flashlight out and waiting for Big mac to turn his head you quickly flash the light into the doghouse. You're please to see she's in there., but asleep. You can fix that. Pulling a parcel out of your sack you open it to reveal a steak. From you hiding spot you wave it in the air and wait. Sure enough you hear shuffling the pitter patter of dog feet walking towards you. Big MAc seeing Winona walking toward the farm entrace simply thinks she's going to use the bathroom. Winona walks up to you and open her mouth to bark happily but you catch her mouth. Putting a finger to your lips too tell her to shush and feed her the steak. As she's eating you pull of a ball and wave it in front of her face. She jumps up and barks excitedly...big mistake on your part. You wanted her to take this to Big and get him to play. But thinking quickly you chuck the ball into the applefields and Winona takes chase after it. Big Mac seeing Winona running and barking into the fields takes chase after her. "Well that works too" you think running across the front of the farmhouse and around the side. Luck seems to be watching over you this night as her window is open. You hike yourself up and through it into AJ's room. You see she's is sleeping rather fitfully.

As quietly as possible you put you sac on the ground take out the remainder of your tools. A rope, a ball gag, and your deus ex manchina, a bottle of male stallion pheromones. The damn thing stinks but if you know animals this'll drive her wild if she is unwilling. After dividing the rope into to 2 pieces you test the waters by poking her in her ribs before hiding under her bed. You hear no movement of any kind so you try again this time poking a little harder, still nothing...perfect. Working quickly you wrap her hooves together. and place the gag in her mouth, tying it in place. Then you roll her into her back. After making sure the door is locked you pull the sheet from her body and find her marhood moist but not winking, You can fix that Popping the bottle you let it linger infront of the nose and her marehood goes off, winking in anticiptaion.

She finally begins to awaken and move to stretch but find all her legs are bonded and she is gagged. She's up now and you smile, watching her struggle and shout into the ball gag. Noticing you presence at all. You move into her field of vision and smile at her as you would a lover. She goes stiff as she looks into your eyes and immediately realize whats coming. "Those ropes wont loosen, after you taught me how to lasso" you chuckle. You move slowly as examining your prey. She can only follow you with her eyes ass you move to her bottom and give it a firm slap. She jumps, just as you thought she would. And the effects of the pheromones are taking greater affect as she's stopped struggling. Drool trials out the side of her mouth you can hear her whimpering. "Oh did you not like that" You say giving her rump another firm slap. She whines into the gag again. Ok enough games. You pull her to the edge of the bed and readjust her so that she's still on her back but her flank hangs over the edge. Aww isnt that cute she covering he marehood with her tail. "A last ditch effort to keep me from you? You whisper into her ear. She turns her head away from to hide her arousal, she'll really wish she hadn't. You get on your knees and move her tail to the side. Her marehood is winking in a constant rhythm, similar to a heartbeat. You blow a puff of cold air onto her clit and she seizes up before going limp." Don;t tell me you've came that easily." You shake your head." Thats alright the night is young" You say before attacking her clit with rough kisses, while pumping her love tunnel with to fingers. AJ arches her back and tosses her head side to side furiously trying not to lose her mind to the sensations being forced on her. She cant move she cant shout she cant do anything but just take it and its driving her insane. She screams into the gag as he makes her cum eyes widen as he continues through her orgasm.

Hasnt he had enough" she think's. Although her even being able to think at think point is a feat itself. Her body has long since betrayed as it rocks shamelessly against his tongue. That is until he removes it and is finger form her passage. She slumps against the bed thinking its over. He turns her onto her stomach and unties her hind legs...and spreads them apart. She quickly turns her head to look back at him confused."Oh don't worry AJ i'm not done" You say pulling your last weapon from it sheath. She gasps and tries to move away but you pull her back to the edge, placin her hind legs firmly on the ground. As you line up she shakes her head desperately but its too late to go back now. You hilt in one go into her marehood. She pushes up on her front legs as throws her head back whinnying for everything she worth. Placing a hand on her ponytail you pull the ribbon, freeing her hair. It cascades down her back and it drives you on. Placing both hands on her shoulders you use her own body as leverage as you pound into her relentlessly, The bed is rocking. She arches for back yielding more of herself to you. She can't fight this anymore and she knows it so she bows her head in submission to her own body. Seeing this you reach up and undo the ball gag. Her tongue comes flying out as she huffs deep beep and fast. She vaginal muscles are contract and you can tell shes about to have her biggest one yet. Might as well push her over the edge. Grabing her head and tail you yank and blow your seed deep into her body. The hot seed in her body pushes her into a stupor as her mind breaks. Her body convulses and she collapses onto the bed , your cock slipping out of her.

The next morning you particularly skip over to RD house."Oh DASHIE" you shout happily. She pops her head over the edge of the cloud and she victory plastered all over her face. She grumbles and throws down the 500 bits. AJ told her everything so she knows you're not lying. You away triumphed. That is until you're tackled by AJ. Before you can say anything she forces a kiss on you and thrusts her tongue into your mouth. She pulls away from you and say." Next time you wanna be rough with me just let me know" As RD looks watches the scene form above she smiles. She knows she'll get her money back. Because after all...

You never make a bet with Rainbow Dash 


End file.
